1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of chemical reactor machines for reacting one or more solid reactants with one or more gaseous reactants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The description of the prior art presented in my earlier copending U.S. patent application entitled, "Cyclic Solid Gas Reactor," Ser. No. 473,566, filed Mar. 9, 1983, is incorporated herein by reference thereto. This incorporation includes from page 1, line 27 through page 7, line 22. This application has now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,970 as of Apr. 29, 1986.